Grand guide de la mangeaille et de l'abreuvage
Fullness As you walk and move about on station, your starting nutrition bar will start to drain from starting green, down to dark red. The effects of fullness and hunger are inversely bad of each other, and it is best to keep a happy medium, else you will suffer one of the two extremes. So keep in mind how much you ate, or how long it was since you last ate, and you will be fine. If your hunger bar turns black you've eaten way too much. Go with the rule that, "If you have a hard time getting it down, don't eat any more". Note that nutrition is typically slow-release, so if you don't fill up immediately, you will in the near future. Starvation - Eaten too much/Full of nutriments - Hungry - Starving If you drop to dark red, you move very slowly and your description reveals your lack of eating habits. You are starving, this is not good! You will move slowly until you eat some food, so head to the chef for a burger or slice of meatbread the nearest Getmore Chocolate Corp vendomat for a box of 4noraisins. You will become fat if you eat too much. You will move slower, overheat if you run, and can eat monkeys whole as a result. Nutriment, Bitesize, and Other Food Mechanics Nutriment Nutriment is a chemical naturally found in most food items. Nutriment represents all of the calories and vitamins that fuel your little spaceman. Different foods have different levels of natural nutriment. When you consume nutriment, it slowly increases your nutrient level over time as it metabolizes in your body. One unit of nutriment will last for roughly 10 seconds, granting a gradual nutrient level increase over time. Chemical nutriment can be obtained by putting food into an All-In-One Grinder and grinding it. Nutriment in this form can be converted to pills or directly injected; nutriment pills and injections work exactly the same as eating the food. Other Reagents Food is capable of carrying other reagents as well. Think of food like an edible beaker. Some recipes will create reagents other than nutriment naturally; for example, tomato soup has 10 units of tomato juice alongside 5 units of nutriment. A single item of food cannot carry more than 50 units of reagents in total. Food can also have reagents forcefully added with a syringe. This allows you to fill food with all sorts of drugs and toxins helpful medicine! If you add reagents to food in this way, then use that food as an ingredient for a recipe, those reagents will carry on to the final dish as well, unless that reagent was already present in the ingredient. For example, if you inject meat with toxins and make a burger out of it, the toxins will be in the burger as well, but if you inject meat with extra nutriment, it will disappear once you cook it. Bitesize Bitesize is how much you consume from a single bite of food. Specifically, it's how many units of reagents you consume from the food on each click. A basic burger has a bitesize of 2, so you ingest 2 nutriment from every bite. Since a burger has 6 nutriment in total, it takes three bites to finish. When food has more than one reagent inside of it, each bite will consume the reagents in the same proportions that are present in the food. Again, think of food like a beaker, and think of your bitesize as a syringe drawing from that beaker. If a burger has 6 nutriment and 2 chloral hydrate, each bite will be 75% nutriment and 25% chloral. Thus, since a burger has 2 bitesize, each bite is 1.5 nutriment and 0.5 chloral. You may also notice that since this chloral burger has 2 more units of reagents in total, it will take one more bite to finish than an unpoisoned burger. Appliances Microwave Chef's best friend. The microwave is the primary way of preparing new dishes, and you have two of them in your kitchen to work with. Microwaves come with a preset list of compatible recipes. A list of these recipes can be found further down the page. Using a microwave is simple: Insert your ingredients, turn it on, and wait for it to pop out the finished dish. But beware, if the ingredients don't match a recipe, you will create a burned mess! A microwave takes approximately 10 seconds to cook any dish. Using a wrench on a microwave unfastens it and allows you to move it around if you're in the mood for some interior design; however, you must refasten it before you can use it to cook. HELP I BROKE IT Sometimes your microwaves will become dirty or broken. If they do, you won't be able to cook with them, so you should probably fix that. If the microwave is dirty, a bottle of space cleaner will clean it right up. Pester the Janitor or the Medbay for one. If the microwave is broken, you will need to fix it with a screwdriver and a wrench. Use the screwdriver to open the panel, the wrench to fix it, and the screwdriver again to close the panel and it should be good to go. You can easily obtain these tools from Primary Tool Storage. Meat types Microwave Recipes Note: Milk, Berry Juice, Soy Sauce, Hot Sauce, Cold Sauce, and Soy Milk are all measured off of reagent units rather than containers (like in previous version). They can be poured directly into the microwave. Additionally, you only need at LEAST the suggested amount of those ingredients instead of exactly the right amount. Some dishes are sliceable. To slice them, place them on a table and use a kitchen knife on them. Other items such as hatchets and circular saws can slice them too, but inaccurately (resulting in the loss of some slices) Burgers Breads & Sandwiches Pizzas Pastas Soups & Stews Chicken Recipes Seafood Asiatic Recipes Pies & Cakes Salads Eggs Sweets & Desserts Other recipes Reagents/Condiments/Recipes from Blending or Mixing In order to mix some of these stuff, grab a beaker to hold some liquid such as milk or universal enzyme and mix it in with the blender. After which, grab the item you wish to blend with into the blender. You should hear something similar to mixing chemicals and poof, out comes your stuff magically. Some things require the juicer to be used instead, don't mix these up! Ingredients from Processor Some items will go through the processor, which is next to your microwaves. Experiment with it! Drinks IMPORTANT: Kahlua = Coffee Liqueur Vodka = Tunguska Triple Distilled Whiskey = Uncle Git's Special Reserve Warning: a few of these recipes are beta code and so can't be made unless spawned. Category:Guides